everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ever After Lingo: How to Speak like a Fairytale
As we all know, Ever After High (the series) uses a lot of puns in the series. Often making parallels of real world things/people/places, just like Monster High. Below is a fanon list of lingo and expressions you can use in the Ever After High universe. Admins and users are allowed to suggest more puns for the list! While this is made by fans, many of the puns here have been mentioned in canon. This is not intended to be a canon list of terms but some fun, fanmade suggestions to help others in punning endeavours. If you want to add things to the list please be sure to add your entries alphabetically, in the correct section, real life equivalent first. If there is already pun for the thing you wish to add, combine them into one entry and list all the puns for that entry in alphabetical order, e.g. Elvis Presley-'' ''Elf-is Presley, Elvis Princely, Spellvis Presley. If the pun you are adding is earlier alphabetically (a.k.a., you added Elf-is Presley to the example entry, which would go before Elvis Princely), please add it in the correct position. This helps keep the list as tidy and as usable as possible. Thank you! Canon *Awesome- A page ripper *Celebrate- spellebrate *Epic fail- Fairy fail *Ex- Hex (add to words that begin with "ex/ac". i.e hexually, hexact) **Excellent- Hexcellent **Exciting- Hexciting *Fantastic- Hat-tastic, Riddle-tastic *Hella- Spella *Hi- Once upon a hi *It's on like Donkey Kong!- It's on like fairy song! *LOL- LOSPELL, SPELLOL *Not fair- Not fairest *See you later- Charm you later, Spell you later *Spectacular- Spelltacular *Terrific- Tea-riffic, Wonderiffic *Wonderful- Wonderlandiful *YOLO/You Only Live Once- YOLOUT/You Only Live Once Upon a Time Days of the Week Expressions *Past/present/future tense- Ghost of Christmas Past/Present/Future Tense Fashion Articles of Clothing Beauty Products Beauty Brands Designers/Fashion Houses Models Stores Miscellaneous Film Actors Awards Movies Food Brands Food Items Restaurants Restaurant Types Geography By Continent Africa- Afairyca Antarctica- Ant D'Artagnanica Asia Central America Europe North America- North Faymerica *Barbados- Bearbados *Belize- Spellize **Belmopan- Belmopen *Canada- Cardnada **Ottawa- Ozttawa *Dominican Republic- Fee-Fi-Fominican Republish *Jamaica- Jafayca **Kingston- Kingstone *Martinique- Mer-tinique **Fort-de-Enchants Fay (Fort-de-France Bay) *Mexico- Hexico **Mexico City- Hexico City *Puer-story-co (Puerto Rico) **San Juwand (San Juan) *St. Kitts and Nevis- St. Kitts and Elves **Basseterre- Bassetale *United States of America- United Chapters of Fairymerica, United Chapters of Faymerica **Arkansas- Arkanlore **California- Spellafornia **Maryland- Fairyland **Florida- Flora-da **Georgia- Ge-orc-a **Illinois- Spellinois **Indiana- Spindiana **Kentucky- Pentucky **Missouri- Mis-story **New Hampshire- New Hamp-Cheshire **New Jersey- New Jer-sea **New Mexico- New Hexico **New York- New Book, New Orc ***New York City- New Book City, New Orc City ****Chrysler Building- Miceler Building ****The Big Apple- The Big Poison Apple ****The Empire State Building- The Kingdom State Building **North Carolina- North Charmolina ***Chapel Hill- Chapel Glass Hill **North Dakota- North Da-book-ta **Oregon- Loregon **Pennsylvania- Penslyvania **Rhode Island- Yellow Brick Road Island **South Carolina- South Charmolina **South Dakota- South Da-book-ta **Tennessee- Pennesse **Texas- Hexas **Vermont- Mer-vont **Washington- Wishington ***Seattle- Seapple **Washington DC- Wishington DC Ogenie-a- Oceania *Australia- Oztralia **Melbourne- Spellbourne **Sydney- Desydney *Fiji- Fay-ji **Suva- Moova *Marshall Islands- Marspell Islands **Majuro- Merjuro *New Zealand- New Hexland, New Tealand **Napier- Faepier **Rotorua- Wrote-torua **Wellington- Spellington *New Caledonia- New Spelledonia **Nouméa- Noufaéa *Samoa- Spellmoa **Apia- Apea-a *Vanuatu- Penuatu **Port Vila- Port Villain South America- South Faymerica *Argentina- Argenietina **Buenos Aires- Buenos Fairest *Bolivia- Trollivia **Sucre- Sewcre *Brazil- Prose-zil **Brasília- Brasítea-a **Rio de Janeiro- Rio de Geniero *Chile- Chifae **Santiago- Santia-long-long-ago *Colombia- Trollombia, Co-legend-a **Bogota- Bogoata *Ecuador- Hexcuador **Quito- Quitroll *Guyana- Fayana **Georgetown- Ge-ogre-town *Paraguay- Fairyguay, Paralie, Pa-rags-uay **Asuncion- Aspoolcion *Peru- Penru **Lima- Beana *Suriname- Storiname **Paravideo- Paravifaeo *Uruguay- Urulie **Montevideo- Montevifaeo *Venezuela- Geniezuela **Caracas- Crownacas Miscellaneous Locations International Organisations *The EU/European Union- The FaEU *The League of Nations- The League of Authors *United Nations- United Authors Literature Authors *Anne Carson- Anne Carriage-son *H.P. Lovecraft- H.P. Witchcraft *Rachel Carson- Faechael Carriage-son *Robert A. Heinlein- Robert Iron Heinrich *Shannon Hale- Shannon Tale *Suzanne Selfors- Suzanne Spellfors *William Shakespeare- Spelliam Shakespeare Awards *Man-Booker Prize- Prince-Booker Prize *Peabody Award- Princess-and-the-Peabody Award Publishers *Faber and Faber- Fable and Fable *Random House- Random Castle *Simon & Schuster- Simon & Pieman Titles *Princess Academy- Princess Trilogy *Romeo and Juliet- Gnomeo and Julihex *Stranger in a Strange Land- Stranger in a Strange Far, Far Away Land *The Merchant of Venice- The Mer-chant of Venice *Waiting for Godot- Waiting for Godmother Retailers *Barnes and Nobles- Yarns and Noble Music Awards *Grammys- Grimmys Artists *5 Seconds of Summer- 5 Chapters of Summer *A$AP Rocky- AE$OP Rocky *ABBA- ABBA-cadabra *Adele- Aspelle *After School- Ever After School **Orange Caramel- Apple Caramel *All Time Low- All Shine Glow *Ariana Grande- Ariana Granted *Backstreet Boys- Bookstreet Boys *Bebe Rexha- SeaSea Hexha *Beyoncé- Fayoncé *Billy Joel- Billy Troll *Birdy- Fitcher's Birdy *Blackpink- Blackwings *Blink-182- 3 Blind-MCE *Boney-M- Bonny-M *Boys II Men- Peasants II Princes *Camila Cabello- Capella Cabello *Cardi B- Card-i B *Celine Dion- Spelline Dion *Christina Aguilera- Christmastina Elfguilera *Christina Grimmie- Christina Grimm-ie *Christina Perri- Christina Faerie *Ciara- Tiara *Colleen Ballinger- Trolleen Bellinger *Deadmau5- Dormou5, Fieldmouse5 *Dixie Chicks- Dicey Chicks, Dixie Ruby Chicks, Pixie Chicks *EXID- TEAXID *Earth, Wind and Fire- Earth, Wind and Fairy *Echosmith- Echo-nymph *Ed Sheeran- Little Red Sheeran *Elvis Presley- Elf-is Presley, Elvis Princely, Spellvis Presley *Fall Out Boy- Fall Out Book *Far East Movement- Far East Castlement *Fifth Harmony- Fifth Charmony *Fun.- Spun. *Gfriend- Gfairy *Girls’ Generation- Girls' Generfaytion, Gnomes' Generation *Gloria Estefan- Storya Estefan *Gotye- Billy-goatye *Green Day- Green Fay, Queen Day, Green Knight *Hey Violet- Hey Violet Fairy Book *Irving Berlin- Irvwing Fairlin *Itzy- Itzy Bitzy *John Legend- John Myth *Justin Timberlake- Justin Timberwolf *KARD- CARD *Katy Perry- Katy Fairy *LOONA- MOONA, WOONA **ODD EYE CIRCLE- ONE EYE TWO EYES THREE EYES CIRCLE ***Choerry- Chfairy, Choeread ***Jinsoul- Djinn-soul, Finsoul ***Kim Lip- King Lip **Yeojin- Sewjin, Yeo-djinn **1/3- won/der ***Haseul- Caseul ***ViVi- Co-vi-lia, Co-vivi-a, Co-vivi-lia, WiVi ***Heejin- Hee-djinn ***Hyunjin- Hyun-djinn, Spunjin **yyxy- yyxfly ***Chuu- Chuu Love ***Go Won- Go Wonder ***Olivia Hye- Olivia Fye ***Yves- Pves, Wves, Yves-r After *Lady Gaga- Lady Yaga *Lana del Rey- Lana d'Aulnoy *Leona Lewis- Leona Lewish *Lindsey Stirling- Spin-dsey Stirling, Spin-dsey Stringling *Linkin Park- Written Park *Little Mix- Little Quix *Madonna- Maidonna *Mamamoo- Mamabook *Mariah Carey- Mariah Fairy *Marina and the Diamonds- Merina and The Diamonds *Mayday Parade- Fayday Parade *Melanie Martinez- Spellanie Martinez *Metallica- Spelltallica *Michael Jackson- Michael Jack-and-the-Beanstalk *Mitski- Pix-Ski *Mother Mother- Mother Goose Mother Bear *My Chemical Romance- My Chemical Ever After, My Magical Romance, My Storybook Romance **Frank Iero- Frank Lie-ero **Gerard Way- Gerard Fay **Mikey Way- Mikey Fay *NCT/Neo Culture Technology- NCTea/Neo Culture Tea *N.W.A/N- with Attitude- N.W.A/g'Nomes with Attitude *NSYNC- N*CHANT *NU'EST- NU'BEAST *Nate Ruess- Nate Truess *New Edition- New Rendition *Nicki Minaj- Nicki Spinaj *Odd Future- Odd Fable *Of Monsters and Men- Of Dragons and Men *Old Blind Dogs- Old Blind Mice *One Direction- One Reflection *Oscar Hammerstein II- Ozcar Gnomerstein II *PJ Liguori- PJ Lovely *Panic! At The Disco- Panic! At The Ball **Brendon Urie- Brendon Undine *Paramore- Fairestmore *Pentatonix- Potion-tonix *Pierce the Veil- Prince the Veil *Pink Floyd- Pink Flycia *Pristin- Princess-tin *Pussycat Dolls- Puss In Boots Dolls *Rebecca Black)- Rebecca Jack *Red Velvet- Little Red Velvet, Red-Rose Velvet *Regina Spektor- Regina Sparktor *Richard Rodgers- Witchard Froggers *Rixton- Hexton *Rodgers and Hammerstein- Froggers and Gnomerstein *Selena Gomez- Selena Gnomez *Seventeen- Sevenseas, Seventea *Sleeping with Sirens- Sleeping with Mermaids *Solange- Sole-lange *Sophie Ellis-Bextor- Sophie Willis-Hextor *Spencer Smith- Spencer Sylph *Spice Girls- Sugar and Spice Girls *Stephen Sondheim- Stephen Storytime *System of a Down- System of a Crown *TWICE- MICE, SPLICE, Twice Upon a Time *TXT- HXT, TeXT *Tally Hall- Tailor Hall *Taylor Swift- Tailor Quick *The Beatles- The Whittles *The Four Seasons- The Four Elementals *The Mediaeval Baebes- The Contemporary Baebes *The Neighborhood- The Brotherhood *The Wanted- The Fabled *Tori Kelly- Story Kelly *Troye Sivan- Little Boye Cyan *Vince Staples- Prince Staples *Wild Belle- Wild Beast *f(x)- f(aex) *twenty one pilots- twenty one of hearts Genres *Acapella- Acaspella *Kpop- Faypop Songs *Alligator- Allifaytor *Around You- A Ring Around You *Back to Back- Flippin' Back to Back *Bad Things- Big Bad Thing *Blank Space- Blank Page *Butterfly- Bread and Butterfly *Call Me Maybe- Charm Me Maybe *Chasing Pavements- Changing Pages *D-1- Fay-1 *Death of a Bachelor- Death of a Knight *Eclipse- Faeclipse *Egoist- Egolist, Egowish *Everyday I Love You- Everyfay I Love You **Everyday I Need You- Everyfay I Need You *Formation- Transformation *Girl Front- Girl Font, Princess Front **Odd Front- Odd Font *Girl's Talk- Princess' Talk *Glass Bead- Glass Slipper *Heart Attack- Knave of Heart Attack *Hi High- Bye Bite *Hit Me Baby One More Time- Charm Me Baby One More Time *Hotline Bling- Spelline Bling *Hymn For The Weekend- Rhyme For The Bookend *I See Fire- I See Magic *I Was Born to Make You Happy- I Was Destined to Make You Happy *I Write Sins, Not Tragedies- I Write Tales, Not Destinies *I'll Be There- I'll Be Fair *Into The New World- Into The New Book *Kiss Later- True Love's Kiss Later *Lean On- Bean On *Let Me In- Let Me Spin *Love Cherry Motion- Love Cherry Potion *Love Letter- True Love Letter *Love Me Harder- Charm Me Harder *Love&Live- True Love&Live *My Melody- My Spellody *My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark/Light 'Em Up- My Tales Know What You Did in the Dark/Write 'Em Up *One & Only- Wonder Only *Oops, I Did It Again- Oops, I Charmed You Again *Our Dawn Is Hotter Than Day- Our Prologue Is Hotter Than Story *Puzzle- Riddle *Rosy- Prosey, Red Rosey *See Saw- Sea Saw *See You Again- Spell You Again *Side to Side- Page to Page *Single Ladies- Single Fairies *Sonatine- Once Sona Time *Sweet Crazy Love- Sweet Crazy True Love, Sweet Fayzy Love *The Carol- The Carroll *Toxic- Tocks-ic *Twilight- Flylight *ViViD- FaeViD **ViViD Acoustic Version- FaeViD Acoustic Version *When Can I See You Again?- When Can I Charm You Again? *You Don't Know You're Beautiful- You Don't Know You're Charming *You Drive Me Crazy- You Drive Me Mad *love4eva- love4evaafter School Classes :This does not contain all canon classes. For a list of canon classes, see: Understanding Ever After: Class List *Algebra- Tale-gebra **Algebra I- Tale-gebra I **Algebra II- Tale-gebra II *Anger Management- Anger Magicment *Architecture- Archi-hext-ure *Biology- Bi-ogre-y *Calculus- Crownculus **Pre-calculus- Pre-crownculus *Chemistry- Che-myth-stry *Computer Science- Computer Magic *Dance Class- Dance Class-ic *Defate- Debate *Environmental Science- Environmental Magic *Etiquette- Kettle-quette *Fashion Design- Princess Design *Geography- Geografairy *Geology- Ge-orge-y *Gymnastics- Grimmnastics *Health Class- Health Class-ic *Home Economics- Home Economyths, Home Evilnomics, Throne Economics *Interior Design- Castle Design *Mathematics- Mythematics, Mathemagic *Music- Muse-ic *Physics- Fays-hex, Physhex *Science- Science and Sorcery *Statistics- Statishex *Study Hall- Study Ball Places *Auditorium- Charmitorium *Cafeteria- Castleteria *Class- Class-ic **Classrooms- Class-ic rooms *Gymnasium- Grimmnasium *Lost and Found Office- Lost and Crowned Office Miscellaneous *Advanced Placement- Advance-a-lot Placement *Concert Band- Crowncert Band *Detention- De-tense-ion *Orchestra- Orc-estra *Semester- Spellmester Sports *Acrobatic- Applebatics *Basketball- Basket-ball *Badminton- Big Bad-minton *Baseball- Palaceball *Football- Bookball *Rugby- Magic Rug-by *Track and Field- Track and Shield Organisations *FIFA- Feefa Terminology *Pass-back- Fairytale-back *Touchdown- Touchcrown Technology Apps *Amino- Abeano *EBay- EFae *Facebook- Storybook *Instagram- Instacharm, Instacrown, Mythstagram, Princestagram *PayPal- FayPal *Pinterest- Spintrest *Snapchat- Snapchant *Spotify- Spellify *TikTok- Clock Tok *Tinder- Cinder, Tinderbox, Tinderella *Twitter- Flitter *Vine- Bean, Spine, Stalk Devices *Cell phone/iPhone- MirrorPhone *Chromebook- Gnomebook *Kindle- Spindle *Mac Book- Reflect Book *Mini tablet- Compact Mirror *PlayStation- PageStation *Tablet/iPad- MirrorPad *Wii- Storii *XBox- Xbook, HexBook Miscellaneous *Apple Store- MirrorStore *BitCoin- LitCoin, WritCoin *Broadcast/show/podcast- MirrorCast *Hextag (hashtag) *Internet- Mirrornet *Microsoft- Mirrorsoft *Samsung- BirdSong *Selfie- Elfie, Shellfie, Spellfie *TOR/The Onion Router- sTORy/The Turnip Princess Router *Text/texting- Hext/hexting *Tweet/retweet- Fleet/Re-fleet Video Games *Assassin's Creed- Assassin's Tale *Call of Duty- Call of Beauty *Dance Central- Dance Castle *Danganronpa- Dragonronpa *Dishonored- Dishonest *Final Fantasy- Final Fairytale *Fire Emblem- Fairy Emblem *Five Nights at Freddy's/FNAF- Five Chapters at Freddy's/FCAF *Grand Theft Auto- Grand Theft Carriage *Halo- Angel's Halo, Faylo *Kingdom's Quest (King's Quest) *Mass Effect- Glass Effect *Minecraft- The Seven Dwarves' Minecraft, MaidenCraft *Monkey Island- Flying Monkey Island *Papa's x- Poppa Bear's x *Pocket Monsters/Pokémon- "Get-in-the-Sack" Monsters/Sackmon *Roblox- Spellbox *Shantae- Enchantae *Silent Hill- Giant Hill, Glass Hill *Sonic the Hedgehog- Sonic My Hedgehog *Super Mario Bros.- Super Fairio Bros. *The Legend of Zelda- The Legend of Spellda *The Tower of Druaga- The Tower of Baba Yaga *Tomb Raider- Castle Raider *Uncharted- Unchanted *Youkai Watch- Youkai Sundial Websites *Craigslist- Hexlist *Etsy- Itsy Bitsy *Facebook- FableBook, PageBook *MVTMT- NCHNTMT *MySpace- MyChapter *Reddit- Little Redditing Hood, Little Red-it *SquareSpace- FairestChapter, SquireSpace *Tumblr- Throne-blr *Twitter- Flitter *Wix- Wingx *Youtube- WooTube, YoukingClass, YouMirror Television Programs *12 Monkeys- 12 Monkeys Jumping On The Bed, 12 Flying Monkeys *2 Broke Girls- 2 Broke Dwarves *A.N.T. Farm- S.P.E.L.L. farm *Breaking Bad- Brewing Bad *Brooklyn 99- Brooqueen 99 *Care Bears- Fair Bears *Curious George- Curious St. George *Dance Moms- Chant Moms *Dog with a Blog- Dog with a Mirrorblog *Don't Trust the B in APT 23- Don't Trust the Witch in APT 23 *DuckTales- DrakeTales *Dungeons & Dragons- Damsels & Dragons *Eurovision Song Contest- Eureflection Ballad Contest *Fish Hooks- Tale Hooks *Fixer-Upper- Pixer-Upper *Full House/Fuller House- Full Castle/Fuller Castle *Girl Meets World- Princess Meets Fairytale *Hacking The System- Quacking The System *Haters Back Off- Satyrs Back Off *Hoarders- Treasure Hoarders *House Hunters- Castle Hunters *Keeping Up With The Kardashians- Catching Up With The Charmings *MTV Unplugged- MSV Unpolished *Penny Dreadful- Fairy Dreadful *Quantico- Wand-tico *Red Dwarf- Rose Red Dwarf; Yellow Dwarf *Riverdale- Rivertale *Rugrats- Magic Rug-rats *Sesame Street- Open Sesame Steet *Sherlock- Mer-lock *Suits- Boots *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air- The Fresh Prince of Rebel-Air *The Powerpuff Girls- The Huff-and-Puff Girls *The X Factor- The Hex Factor *Tiny House Hunters- Tiny Castle Hunters *Tiny House Nation- Tiny Castle Nation *White Collar- Snow White Collar *Will & Grace- Will & Graciosa Television Actors/Stars *Bob Ross- Bob Rose *JoJo Siwa- CroCro Dreamer *Kelsey Grammer- Spellsey Grammar *Kim Kardashian- Kim Cardashian *Martha Stewart- Myrtha Stewart *Neil DeGrasse Tyson- Keel SeaBass Tideson *Paris Hilton- Fairis Hilton *Rob Brydon- Rob Brydgroom *Rosie O'Donnell- Rosie O'Donspell Television Stations/Channels * BBC- Big Big Sea *National Geographic- National Geofairic *TWFN- The World Fairy Network Toys/Games *American Girl- American Fairy, Faymerican Princess *Beyblade- Feyblade *Build-a-Bear- Design-a-Dragon *Dungeons and Dragons- Damsels and Dragons *Monopoly- Charm-opoly *Snakes and Ladders- Charmings and Dragons *Ultimate Werewolf/Mafia- Ultimate Big Bad Wolf/Fairymob Miscellaneous *Airplane- Fairyplane *Cirque Du Soleil- Cirque Du Scrolleil *Culinary Arts- Scrollinary Arts *Ferris Wheel- Fairest Wheel *JYP- JYPrince *Jack FM- Jack-and-the-Beanstalk FM *Monte L. Bean Museum- Magic L. Bean Museum *Nobel Peace Prize- Nobel Peas Prize, Nobelle Peas Prize, No-spell Peace Prize, Noel Peace Prize *Responsibility- Responspellbility *SM- SpellM *Wall Street- Mirror-on-the-Wall Street *White pages- White Cat pages, White Rabbit pages *YG- YGenie *Yellow pages- Yellow Dwarf pages Amusement parks *Carowinds- Charmowinds *Disneyland- Charmyland *Six Flags- Six Hags *Universal Castles- Uniconal Studios *Walt Disney World- Walt Charmy World Category:Tutorials